roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tough As Nails
'Tough As Nails '(also known as TAN) is a Dutch competitor that has fought in the Roaming Robots events, it has been well known for winning the Dutch Robotic Games in 2003 and also reaching the semi-finals of Robot Wars Series 7 beating Panic Attack along the way. Tough As Nails is basically a set of 2 horizontal crushing jaws on wheels made of hardox, it has done well in a few UK Championships reaching the finals in 2005 and 2006. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Tough As Nails took part in its first UK Championship outside of Robot Wars in 2005. It took part in 2 qualifier battles at Portsmouth where it beat Dantomkia in its first one after it became immobilised and Tough As Nails shoved it down the pit. In its next battle it took Hades around the arena in its claws, nearly ended up out the arena twice before Hades was also put down the pit. Winning both of those fights at Portsmouth meant that Tough As Nails had the points it needed to go through to the finals at Folkestone. In the first round, it breezed through very easilly after it activated the pit, grabbed hold of Ripper and dumped Roaming Robots resident robot into the pit. In the quarter-finals, it took on Beast who managed to flip Tough As Nails twice before getting it out of the arena. Tough As Nails was then in the loser's melee with Kronic where Tough As Nails unfortunatly died due to a loose battery connection and Tough As Nails run in the 2005 UK Championships was ended as it was flipped against the arena wall. 2006 UK Championships Tough As Nails came back for the 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed Park at the 5th seed. It shared its pod with Forgone Conclusion, Tiberius 4 and Steel Sandwich. Forgone Conclusion couldn't make the event and it was down to the other 3 robots to fight in the league system. Tough As Nails first of all took on Tiberius 4 who got Tough As Nails in the pit. After a few seconds of struggling, Tough As Nails managed to scramble out of the pit and grabbed hold of Tiberius 4 and after a bit of a tussle, got it down the pit. Tough As Nails next fight against Steel Sandwich was very easy, Steel Sandwich broke down from the start and it was only ever going to end up down the pit which meant that Tough As Nails had gone through to the finals. Tough As Nails in the first round of the finals fought the newcomer Turbulence. It managed to grab hold of its flipper but Turbulence broke free quickly before Tough As Nails ended up getting thrown out the arena. After its loss in the UK Championships, Tough As Nails also came back for the Tag-Team Terror where it teamed up with Terrorhurtz. But the pair failed to do any real damage or aggression against Merlin and Velocirippa. Ironically, Tough As Nails along with its partner both broke down at the end and were elliminated. 2007 UK Championships Tough As Nails came back for the 2007 UK Championships in Wales where it shared its pod with Ka-Pow! and the top seed and reigning champion Turbulence who put Tough As Nails out the previous year. Tough As Nails first of all took on Ka-Pow! who flipped it into the pit and in its next battle against Turbulence, it got thrown out the arena again. Tough As Nails also got to come back for the UK Championships by fighting in one of the loser's melee battles where it faced newcomer Envy, Das Gepäck and Velocirippa. However it failed to make and impact and got thrown out the arena quickly by Envy. Honours *Dutch Robotic Games 2003 Champions *Robot Wars Series 7 Semi-Finalist *Robot Wars Series 7 World Championships Semi-Finalist (representing Holland) *UK Championships 2005 Quarter-Finalist *UK Championships 2006 Finalist *2011 International Challenge Champion Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Dutch Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots